


A Final Fight

by margoxx12



Category: Assassin's Creed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2380949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margoxx12/pseuds/margoxx12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the introduction of Assassins Creed 1, focusing on Malik, Kadar, and a certain death that drives the relationship between Altair and Malik throughout the game</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Final Fight

"No!" Malik tried in vain to grab Altair's arm but he was too late.

The Templar had the other by the throat, muttering something that Malik couldn't and didn't care to hear as he backed away. Robert tossed Altair effortlessly through the doorway. Altair hit a support beam and the wall crumbled, sealing the Templars and the two remaining Assassins in.

"Kill the Assassins!" Robert ordered his men.

"Kadar, run!" Malik roared to his brother as an opponent stepped forward. He struck before Malik could draw his sword, but the Assassin was quick to sidestep. Not quick enough.

The blade aimed for his neck instead dug deep into his shoulder. It shredded muscle, shattered bone.

Malik screamed.

The momentum of the strike knocked him to the floor. Pain clouded his vision, he couldn't think! He should get up and fight, but the agonizing fire ignited by he Templar's steel consumed his mind and body.

"Malik!" He heard his brother cry. Kadar's voice cleared Malik's mind just in time to see the Tenolar above him raise his sword. Malik exhaled shakily and said a quick prayer in the back of his mind, begging forgiveness for his many sins before he died.

Suddenly, Kadar sprang to his brother's side and slammed his weight into Malik's almost-executioner. The man stumbled back a step, but recovered immediately. He surged forward and Kadar met the challenge. Finding sudden strength to help his brother, Malik pushed himself to his feet and forced the pain to the back of his mind as Al Mualim had tought him.

With a jolt of horror, he realized that in the midst of the chaos Robert de Sable had escaped, likely through the entrance the Assassins had exposed. He had no time to mourn his failure. The other Templar was advancing. Malik instinctually drew his sword but he would be no match to even a child with one weak arm. He tossed the sword aside.

The Templar laughed.

"Giving up, boy?" He cackled.

Malik lunged and thrust the hidden blade through the Templar's throat. The knife was slick with blood as he withdrew it. The man choked for a moment them fell dead, blood seeping across the stone ground.

Both Kadar and his opponent turned.

The live Templar bellowed in anger and hit the distracted Kadar's sword hard enough to send it clattering from his hand. His next Mark was Kadar.

"Kadar!" Malik shouted, but he was once again too late.

His brother fell to the ground, blood flowing heavily from the area of his ribs.

Malik flung a throwing knife at the last Templar to finish him off and ran to his brother's side. He fell to his knees nest to Kadar, holding his own wound. Pain was slowly beginning to regain control of his senses again, Kadar spit blood and coughed weakly.

"We did it," He smiled. "The Ark!"

"We have to get you out of here," Malik said urgently.

Kadar gripped his brother's good shoulder, adding his own red stain to Malik's white robes.

"It's useless," He said, "Your arm!"

"I'm fine," Malik insisted. His arm dangled awkwardly at his side, an undeniable contradiction to his words.

"Go," His brother begged. "You must take the treasure back to Masyaf before Robert returns."

"No," Malik shook his head and siezed Kadar's hand desperately. "Stop."

"I'm going to die."

"Don't say that!"

"At least you and Altair are safe," Kadar's unfocused eyes brimmed with tears.

"That bastard," Malik snarled. "I'll kill him!"

"No, Malik," Kadar's voice was weak. His eyelids drooped and closed.

He was drowning inside. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't move. He could barely talk through the blood filling his throat and lungs,

"Kadar!" Malik shook him hard and his eyes snapped open again.

"I'm here," He gasped.

"You cannot die, you stupid fool! I told you to get the hell out!" Malik squeezed his brother's hand tighter. "Why didn't you just go like I told you?"

"I didn't want you to die," Kadar mumbled.

"Kadar..."

"Malik, I love you," Kadar managed. He turned his head away and coughed blood onto the stone

"I love you as well, little bother," Malik promised.

"Mal-"

"Kadar?"

Kadar's hand went limp in Malik's and his body relaxed.

Malik's body trembled as he laid Kadar's young hand over his wound. He bent and kissed his brother's cheek.

His throat was almost too tight to speak but he managed to whisper broken sentences, "Kadar Al Sayf, you have died with honor and in service to our Creed. Rest in peace, brother."

He bowed his head and prayed silence.


End file.
